


Dr. John Watson's Watch

by Troublesome



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-25
Updated: 2013-10-25
Packaged: 2017-12-30 10:10:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1017350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Troublesome/pseuds/Troublesome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quick (hopefully) humorous piece based on mid0nz's wonderful Sherlock's Danger Night blog contest. The prompt: "In S2 John wears a £3,000 watch. Where did it come from? (The watch and/or the cash to buy it.)"</p>
<p>Also based on the photo and information of John's season 2 watch at sherlockology(dot)com</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dr. John Watson's Watch

Sherlock hated that bloody watch. Mycroft had gifted it to John. Or, rather, Anthea had silently handed it to John shortly after The Pool Incident. The Pool--always and forever capitalized in Sherlock’s mind.

The Pool: Where Carl Powers had drowned in 1998, when Sherlock couldn’t convince the police that Carl Powers had been murdered. That bloody watch was a reissued model of a 1998 original. Sherlock knew this was significant. He told John. 

John loved the bloody watch. “It’s a coincidence, Sherlock,” John said, checking the bloody watch--again--for the time. “We had this watch x-rayed in Molly’s lab. There’s nothing inside.” 

Also, the Heuer logo on the watch was the vintage version of the logo. Sherlock’s second successful case had been with the younger Mr. Heuer. He’d been directed to this case by Mycroft, he’d proven something…classified. Right after the Holmes brothers’ involvement, the entire company changed—even their logo. This vintage logo was significant; Sherlock told John.

“It’s a nice watch, Sherlock. This is coincidence. Let this go. You are paranoid.” John had said--in more polite terms.

The twelve numbers on the Bloody Watch’s dial added up to 204. December 2 ‘04 was when Mycroft had locked Sherlock into a drug recovery program. This was significant. Sherlock told John.

“These are signs, John. Mycroft is up to something!” Sherlock insisted.

“These are coincidences, Sherlock,” John answered. “And, no, you may not take my watch for further investigations.”

Sherlock did not take the watch away from John. While John was sleeping and the watch still on John’s wrist, Sherlock stealthily disassembled the bloody watch. Sherlock found no bugs, no tracking devices, nothing of any significance. It was just a watch, composed of many pieces that wouldn’t fit back together. 

This was significant, Sherlock told John.

“You’re right. It’s just a watch.”

John woke, sitting up with a start. Bloody Watch’s pieces, formerly lying on John, scattered to the floor. Mrs. Hudson, cleaning in 221A, heard John’s response:

“SHERLOCK!!”


End file.
